City States of Guhuris Zif
'''City States of Guhuris Zif '''were a conglomeration of city states situated on the coasts of a river in the Guhur desert on Morsdom. The city states of which Guhuris Zif had been comprised were: Aeada (later became Kingdom of Guhuris), Eriki Zif, Northern Guhuris, Guhuris Gluhk, Guhuris Rihdil and an unnamed city which became occupied by Tribes of Jerisk prior to the Great Guhuris War. History After the discovery of ponalithium, Tribes of Guhuris Zif were struck by a famine. The famine was a consequence of a drought, poor organization and lack of agricultural goods. Luckily, Xareas were determined to get ponal as well, so Guhuris Zif gave them ponal in exchange for fruits and vegetables. The goods helped Guhuris Zif overcome the drought and enabled them to evolve into City States of Guhuris Zif. The City States encompassed Aeada, the largest city in the world at the time. When Grazu had asked them for ponal as well, Guhuris Zif stopped their trading relations with Xareas because they publicized the secret - however, after Xareas blackmailed them with food shipping, Guhuris Zif reluctantly complied and had to tell Grazu they had no valuable material for trading to stop the trading negotiations. Though, after Grazu traded with Cartehip and got architects and carpenters, Guhuris Zif agreed to trade them ponal on exchange for those architects. After the Catraz tribes united into Great Catraz, Guhuris Zif warned them they would declare war against them, but Great Catraz stirred up a rebellion and Guhuris Zif was imploded by the Tribes of Catraz Ers who lived inside the city states. Guhuris Zif promptly collapsed and didn't participate in the Great Catraz War. After the war, Guhuris Zif was brought back, albeit with its economy a bit damaged. After a period of peace, they immediately started getting more determined, eventually constructing a viaduct system; this led to them cutting off Xareas' and Grazu's supply of ponal. The move angered Grazu who warned them they're facing anarchy. Grazu's quest for ponal eventually led to the Grazu-Sip War, which got to such a devastating point Guhuris Zif themselves had to intervene. Due to their intervention, everybody was so scared that they abandoned warfare. After Nephus had inhabited the area south to Guhuris Zif, they were swiftly attacked. However, the states divided due to most having no interest in the war, except Aeada who continued to beat Nephus and form the Kingdom of Guhuris on their territory. Due to this, Nephus' Curse had begun, and in a matter of days Kingdom of Guhuris and the city states were struck by it and in huge pains. After an intervention by Cresium, the states were very weak, and a few Catraz tribes settled to their east. The migration of Catraz tribes marked the start of the Great Guhuris War, where the tribes of Glest, Jerisk, Mekit and Dzoru attacked the city states and Kingdom of Guhuris. Despite a turnaround, Glest managed to convince Northern Guhuris to join them, and with that they gained the upper hand and conquered the states one by one. After beating Guhuris Gluhk, Northern Guhuris annexed them and formed Dual Kingdom of Guhuris. Sadly, the Catraz betrayed Dual Kingdom of Guhuris and, after the war was won in their favor, proceeded to wipe them out and form the Kingdom of Catraz from the ashes of the Great Catraz.